moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Niima Outpost
Category:Locations | continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = Business | planet = Jakku | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = Unkar Plutt; Niima; Rey; Teedo | poi = | 1st = Star Wars: The Force Awakens }} Niima Outpost is a fictional business featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It was one of the principal settings of the 2015 feature film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Description Niima Outpost was a business center on the planet Jakku in the Western Regions of the Inner Rim Territories. It was run by a portly alien named Unkar Plutt. It was located near the region where the Battle of Jakku took place at the close of the Galactic Civil War. Unkar Plutt distributed rations as payment for viable salvage, but was known to offer disappointing portions for common items. He saw operable droids as great value and even offered the generous amount of sixty-four portions for a BB series astromech droid. Thieves and scavengers would often try to take advantage of those they felt were easy prey. History finds BB-8.]] More than a decade after the Battle of Endor, a young girl named Rey was brought to Jakku where she came under the care of the Crolute junkboss, Unkar Plutt. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens; Revealed in Rey's Force-vision after making contact with Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. She remained in the Niima Outpost region for most of her life, and lived inside the ruins of a fall AT-AT. As a young woman, Rey would work as a scavenger, often spelunking through the innards of a downed Imperial Star Destroyer to find items of value. When she tried to sell them to Unkar, he only offered up a fraction of a survival ration for her troubles. Returning to her abode inside a fallen AT-AT, Rey came upon an astromech droid named BB-8. The droid was briefly apprehended by a Teedo scavenger, but Rey freed him, and agreed to let the robot remain with her. When she next went to the outpost, Unkar offered her sixty-four portions in exchange for BB-8, but she told him that he was not for sale. A refugee Stormtrooper from the First Order named FN-2187 (Finn) crash-landed on Jakku, and eventually made his way to Niima outpost. After begging for water from unsympathetic merchants, Finn finally availed himself at a trough, which was being used by a large Happabore (who nudged him away after Finn took three healthy gulps of water). He then took note of Rey who was being attacked by three thieves, and ran to help her, but Rey was more than capable of taking care of herself. Rey brought Finn back to her abode where he found BB-8. Finn lied to Rey, indicating that he was a member of the Resistance and that he needed to bring the droid (owned by a Resistance pilot named Poe Dameron) back to the group's base. A contingent of First Order Stormtroopers landed on Jakku and began searching through Niima Outpost for the renegade Stormtrooper. Finn, Rey and BB-8 escaped by stealing an old freighter ship known as the Millennium Falcon. A squadron of TIE fighters were deployed to overtake the ship. Rey proved to be an exceptional pilot and evaded the pursuing fighters by threading the ship through the bowels of the Star Destroyer, before launching off into deep space. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Characters associated with * BB-8 * Finn * Rey * Teedo * Unkar Plutt * Unkar's thugs Notes * In the canonical expanded material, Niima Outpost was named for its founder, Niima the Hutt, who established the outpost shortly after the Battle of Jakku. Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary; Hidalgo, Pablo; DK Publishing. * The Millennium Falcon was docked at Niima Outpost for a time while it was in the possession of Unkar Plutt. See also References ---- Category:Locations Category:Businesses